


Purple

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Theo Loses a Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo loses a bet and has to dye his hair purple. Liam thinks it'll be hilarious. What he isn't expecting is how good the color actually looks on Theo.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzielizzie12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielizzie12/gifts).



> For the prompts: “What do you think? Is purple my color?” and “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any lease point them out and I'll get them fixed.

“I’m not doing it,” Theo says, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at Liam. He’d been pouting the whole way back to their house and was still doing it now that they’re safely inside and standing in the living room.

Liam glares right back, “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”

“Yeah well I made the stupid bet when I thought I actually had a chance of winning,” Theo says.

He was _sure_ he would win. When Stiles had suggested an obstacle course he had decided to bet Liam that whoever lost had to dye their hair purple. Stiles had annoyed Derek until he had gotten in on the bet as well. Kira and Malia had joined in for the fun of it. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he had came in second or third but he had _lost_. He blames Liam. He may have gotten a little distracted by the way Liam’s ass looked in his shorts and fell behind.

By the time he realized what was happening it was too late to catch up. He’d felt a little better when he realized how disappointed Stiles was that he lost, only to find out that was only because he wanted to see Derek dye his hair purple. Derek, of course, had came in second place to Kira with Malia coming in right behind her in third and Liam in fourth. It had been so close. That’s what makes it worse.

Liam pats his shoulder, breaking Theo out of his thoughts, “But since you didn’t win you have to comply with the rules of the bet.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “Fine. I’ll have to run to the store and pick up some things.”

“No need,” Liam says, grabbing a bag from beside the couch and holding it out to Theo, “I already took care of it.”

Theo takes the bag and heads toward the bathroom as Liam calls after him, “Don’t take too long! And I already put out some old towels on the sink for you to use.”

Liam decides to watch some TV while he waits for Theo, knowing the chimera is most likely going to take his time despite what Liam said. Then again, if he lost the bed he’d probably be hiding in the bathroom as well.

He hears footsteps coming back down the hall a little over an hour later. He speaks, not bothering to turn around just yet, “Since you’re out here that better mean you went through with it.”

“Don’t worry Little Wolf, I did what I was supposed to,” Theo says.

Liam grins and turns around, mouth falling open as he takes Theo in, “Wow.”

Theo runs a hand self-consciously along the back of his neck, “What do you think? Is purple my color?”

Liam just continues to stare. He can’t help it. He’d made the bet as a joke. Sure that none of them would be able to pull off bright purple hair. But here Theo is, standing in front of him, his purple locks standing out against his skin. Liam is stunned, because Theo looks _good_. More than good. Liam isn’t sure how to handle it. He knew he was attracted to Theo, more than that he has feelings for him. But seeing Theo like this has made it even worse. He’s not sure if he has a thing for purple hair or just purple hair on Theo, probably the latter.

The longer Liam stands there gaping and not saying anything the more uncomfortable Theo gets, “Is it that bad?”

Liam shakes himself out of his thought, his legs moving him forward before he can stop, “Not it doesn’t look bad at all.”

“Then why were you just staring?” Theo asks, realization hitting him when Liam blushes and looks away, “wait… do you _like it_?”

“What? No? Why would you say that?”

“Because you started blushing and you won’t meet my eyes,” Theo says, stepping into Liam’s space. They’re almost touching but not quite, “you like it, don’t you?”

Liam looks up, preparing to deny it but when he sees just how close Theo is any argument he has leaves him. Theo isn’t mocking him, in fact there seems to be hope in his eyes. Liam takes a chance, bringing a hand up to touch Theo’s newly purple locks, “I don’t just like it. I love it. It looks great on you.”

“Of course it does. Everything looks good on me.”

Liam rolls his eyes, going to pull back but Theo stops him with a hand on his arm and waist, “Here I am being honest with you and you have to go and ruin it. You’re such an…”

Theo kisses him, sealing his mouth over Liam’s and silencing any further argument. Liam only tenses for a moment before he tangles his hand further into Theo’s hair, using his grip to pull Theo closer. Theo goes willingly, moving his hand to Liam’s back. He smirks when his hand slips under Liam’s shirt causing the beta to gasp. He takes advantage of the opportunity, slipping his tongue into Liam’s mouth, reveling in the feeling.

They break apart when they hear a nervous chuckle from behind them, followed by Mason’s amused voice, “I thought we’d be getting a show when we came over, you know with the possibility of one of you dying your hair purple, but this was not was I was expecting.”

“Really?” Corey asks, “Because I think it was a long time coming.”

“Well yeah,” Mason agrees, “I just thought it would take them longer to get their acts together and admit how obviously in love they are.”

“Uhh guys,” Liam says, staring over at his friends.

Theo still has his hands wrapped around Liam, keeping him close, only allowing the two of them to pull back enough to look at Mason and Corey. “Did you need something?” Theo asks. He’s not trying to be rude but now that he finally has Liam in his arms he’s not about to let go anytime soon.

Mason and Corey share a look, silently communicating before Mason looks back over at Liam and Theo, “Nope. Nothing. Not important. We just got back into town and were wanting to see if you two wanted to hang out but you’re obviously busy so carry on.”

He all but drags a grinning Corey out of the house. Theo buries his nose in Liam’s neck, listening as the two drive off, “I think they’re gone.”

Liam looks down at Theo, running a hand through his hair, “Sounds like it.”

“So what now?” Theo asks, glancing up at him.

“Do you mean that in a ‘what are we going to do now?’ sense or a ‘what does this mean for us?’ sense?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know. Both?”

“Well, for now we could cuddle and watch a movie, maybe grab some dinner. Because you know I’m going to take you out on a date.”

“You want to date me?” Theo asks.

Liam rolls his eyes fondly, “Of course I want to date you. I wouldn’t have let you stick your tongue down my throat if I didn’t want to date you.”

“Good, that’s good,” Theo says, his grip on Liam’s waist tightening slightly, “because I want to date you too.”

“Now that we’ve established that we’re dating, boyfriends, partners, whatever you want to call it, how about that movie?”

Theo nods but doesn’t let go, letting his head rest on Liam’s chest, “Okay. But can we just stay like this a little longer?”

“Of course,” Liam cards his fingers through Theo’s hair, admiring the color once again, “purple really is a good color on you.”

He feels Theo smile against his chest, “It’s a good color on you too.”

Liam glances down at him, brow furrowing in confusion, “What?”

He feels more than hears Theo’s laughter before he pulls back, eyes dancing in amusement, “My hair was still a little wet so I think it just stained your shirt.”

“What?” Liam looks down at where Theo’s head was just resting, spotting the giant purple spot, “What the hell? I loved this shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> I'm taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or any other prompts (:


End file.
